Flippy x Evil
by kesha379
Summary: I really don't know what to say its my first story of flippy x evil but I can tell you its going to be a Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A little emerald green bear with green eyes with heart shape noise was running around in Happy Tree Friend Town in the middle of the dark night as the wind blow against his face'' Why won't he leave me along?'' Flippy says in a scared voice. He hears the person following him but he doesn't look back and kept on running trying to make it back to his home. Flippy pants in fright as he made it to his front door trying to get it open as he made it inside he locked it fast and headed up to his room and locked it. From his window he could hear the one who been follow him the hold time " You can't get away from me so easily Flippy " the emerald green bear with yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth said yelling. Flippy in his room scared and crying didn't know what to do "KNOCK KNOCK" "Little bear…little bear please late me in or I'VE BANKE THE DOOR DOWN" said Evil angrily. "Please leave me along" said Flippy crying on the bed. Evil broke the door down and walk into the room to see Flippy on the bed crying. Flippy stared at Evil in fear "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" yelled Flippy. Evil ran up to the bed and pined Flippy down "You want to know what I want" said Evil chuckled lowing his lips to the bear ear to hear. "What I want is you" said Evil in a low voice. Flippy was shock in fear and confusion what Evil just said before he could ask what he means Evil kissed him on the lips. Flippy eyes widening in surprise when his evil self kissed him then he closed his eyes and warp his arms around Evil neck to make the kiss deeper. Evil broke the kiss and put a paw on Flippy cheek "Why" said Flippy in a low voice. Evil looked into Flippy green emerald eyes "Because I love you Flippy…I'm sorry for what I did making your life hard for you I just didn't want anybody else to have you" said Evil with a sad voice. "You love me" said Flippy being surprise. "Yes I do" said Evil. Flippy looked at Evil for a min thinking (Do he really love me the question is do I really love him) Flippy thought. Flippy looked at Evil setting beside him with his creepy smile that can scared anyone. "Do you really care for me?" Flippy asked. ''I care for you more than life its self '' Evil said with sorrow. "Then I love you to" Filppy said with emotion. Evil jumped with joy on the floor he grab Flippy waist and kiss him passionately. Evil lay Flippy down in the bed and they fell asleep cuddled each other for the night. In the mourning Flippy woke up still with Evil by his side (It wasn't a dream) Flippy thought. He looked at his clock and saw it was six o'clock in the morning, he exclaimed in frustration then got out of bed to take a shower. Evil woke to hear the shower he looked to his side to that Flippy was gone he looked up to see the bath room door was open. He got up from bed and walked into the bath room "Can I join you" Evil said with a sexy voice. Flippy looked at the shower curtain and saw Evil figure standing at the bathroom door. Flippy grabbed the shower curtain slowly then open them to show his face ''I don't know?'' Flippy said nervously. "Aww come on babe" Evil said taking off his army jacket. Flippy blush when he saw Evil undressing "Umm O.k" Flippy said nervously. Evil got into the shower with Flippy looking up and down at his mate. "What a cute little bear we have here" Evil said with a sexy voice. Flippy turn around blushing madly in the shower Evil grab Flippy hands from behind "Don't turn away from me Flippy you to cute for that" Evil said robbing his face on Flippy cheek. Flippy felt the warm of Evil body robbing up against him. "Evil wait I'm not ready for that yet" Flippy said with fear in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to take you just yet" said Evil with an evil smile on his face. Flippy blush madly what his flip self said. They both got out of the shower as water drop off their green fur. Flippy was about to grab a towel but Evil took it though it behind him "Evil I need that" said flippy with anger. "No you don't all you need is me" said evil with a sexy smile. "Wh-What" said Flippy looking away? Evil wrap his arms around flippy with the towel holding him close to his chest. "We can get dry this way" said Evil. Flippy felt the heat from Evil body feeling his chest to his when they was done drying off they went to the closet and put their army cloths back on. Flippy set down on the bed looking to the fool thinking and Evil saw this and set next to him. "Flip what wrong" said Evil with worry. "Nothing I'm just thinking" said Flippy. "About what" said Evil looking face to face with flip. "Umm Evil how did you get out of my head" said Flippy with worry. "Well do you remember our last fight together" evil said. "Yes you came out of the mirror" said flippy. "You see though the mirror there's a opposite world there everyone in that world is the opposite of their self" said Evil. "Like you and me" said Flippy? Evil chuckled at that "Yes something like that" said Evil. Flippy looked at the clock it said 8:30 am "Oh no I'm going to be late" said flippy with worry. "Late for what" said evil confused. "Flaky is having a party for Cuddles it's his birthday" Flippy said happily. "Well can I come to this so call party" said evil. Flip stop for a moment and thought (can I take him with me it be great to show all my friends my new boyfriend but they may get scared of him hum who care I love him just the way he is) "Sure why not" said flippy. Flippy was about to grab the door knob until Evil grabbed his wrist pulling him into a passionately kiss. "mmuum" moaning Flippy. Evil broke the kiss and looked at flip "I thought you shouldn't leave without a kiss first" said evil smiling sexy. "umm" said flippy really didn't know what to say after that kiss. Both lift to Flaky house when they got there everyone was shock to see two of flippy. Flaky walked over and said something first "Flippy you never told us you have a twin brother" said Flaky. "His not my brother" said flippy nervously. "What do you mean his not your brother you both look alike" said Toothy behind Flaky looking at evil. "Hisss my umm well you see" said flip. "I'm his evil self the one who been killing you all the time not flippy" said evil with evil sharp teeth smile. Everyone look at evil in fear "But his alright now he will not kill any of you right evil" said flip. Evil didn't say a word "Right Evil" Flippy said again looking at evil. "Yeah sure whatever" said evil looking the other way. Flippy gave him a worry look "Don't worry I'm not going to kill anyone well not now" Evil chuckled. Everyone stared in fear when evil said that "Where Cuddles I want to wish him a happy birthday" said Flippy. "Right here" said Cuddles walking right in front of them. "Hey cuddles happy birthday" said Flippy giving him a hug. Cuddles blush a little bit when flip hug him and evil saw this.


	3. Chapter 3

Flip and cuddles stop hugging "Let's get back to the party" said Flaky with a nervous smile. Everyone went back what was doing having fun but Evil stared at cuddles the whole time at the party as flip was talking to Cuddles. Flip turn around and saw Evil staring "Are you going to just stand there or have some fun" said flippy walking over. "No I'm fine right here" said Evil. "Well ok" said flippy worry. Cuddles walked over "Umm Flip can I talk to you for a movement" said cuddles nervously. "Sure what is it" said flippy said. "Not here it kind of personal" said Cuddles. "Well ok…Evil I've be right back" said Flippy as Evil watch them walked out the back yard. (I don't true him) Evil thought walking to the back door listing. "Flip there's something I been wanted to tell you" said Cuddles nervously. "What is it" said flippy. Cuddles was so scared to tell flip his truth feeling for him he grab Flip arms and kissed him. Evil couldn't hear anything anymore so he open the door and saw Cuddles kissing his bear. "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM" Evil said angry and grab Cuddles fur and though him across the yard. Evil grab his army knife from his jacket and walk over to cuddles putting the knife to his neck. Cuddles eyes wide in fear "I'm going to kill you slowly" whispered Evil. Flip ran over to Evil and grab his arm with the knife in his hand. "Evil you said you wouldn't kill anyone" said Flippy crying. Evil looked up and saw the tears coming down from flip cheeks. He looked back to Cuddles with a growl "Fine I wouldn't kill him" said Evil taking the knife away from cuddles neck. "What just happen" said Cuddles scared and confusion. Evil true around to flip and pull him into a kiss "If you ever touch my boyfriend again I will kill you got it" said evil angry. Cuddles shuck his head "Cuddle I'm sorry but I'm with Evil" said flippy hugging evil. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" cuddles said scared. "Don't care let's just get back to the party birthday boy" said Evil madly. "Yeah" said cuddles scared to death. Flaky walk out from the back door to find Flip in evil arms and cuddle on the ground "What are you guys doing out here the party is inside" said Flaky happily. "We were just taking right cuddles" Evil said eyeing cuddles like if you say anything I'm going to kill you right now look. "Y-Yes" said cuddle in fear. Flaky saw cuddles shacking in fear "Then why are you on the ground" said flaky nervously. "Oh I fell that all" said cuddles getting up. "Let's go back inside" said cuddles grubbing Flaky arm walking back inside. "Evil you have to stop trying to kill" said flippy face to face with evil. "But that ass kissed you" said Evil madly. "I know let's go tell everyone we together then no one would kiss me again" said Flip. "I like the sound of that" said evil with sexy tone. They walk back inside holding hands "everyone I have something to tell you all" said flip as everyone looked at him. "Everyone me and evil are together you know as my boyfriend" said flip with a blush across his cheeks. "And NONE of you better touch him he's mine got it" said Evil with angry. Everyone was shock but cuddles who all ready know. (What with him) Splendid thought angry.


End file.
